Play Me
by BubblyScientist
Summary: So this is what Zack had planned. To drive him mad with desire.  A/Z/C... don't kill me.


**Story Title:** Play Me**  
****Pairing:** Angeal/Zack/Cloud, Angeal/Zack**  
Game: **Final Fantasy VII: CC**  
****Rating**: NC-17  
**Warning: **Smut, unapporiate use of video camera; almost sextape?  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but if I did, this would be in the game. XD  
**A/N: **I'm nervous about my smut. There are those far greater than I, but never the less, this pairing needs some loving. (I sit down to write my essay and end up with this -facepalm-) There may be a few mistakes... so... bare with me. I'm an idiot.

**Summary:** So this is what Zack had planned. To drive him _mad _with desire.

* * *

The blonde cadet yawned as he shut the door to his room. His roomate was out, on a date, so Cloud was on his own for dinner.  
He didn't feel quite hungry yet, so he walked passed the door to the kitchen and threw himself on his bed. Cloud groaned into the pillow as he relived the day in his head.

He had a shit day. Nothing went right, everyone was on his case... and Angeal and Zack were no where to be found. Where had they gone?

Turning towards his nightstand, he found a note. It was folded in half with the words; "Spiky" (the nickname Zack had given him) written on it. Obviously it was addressed to him so he sat up and unfolded the piece of paper. He smiled as another fell out.  
The first one, (the one that fell out) was from Angeal, explaining that Zack and he had a mission and wouldn't be back for at least two weeks.  
Cloud frowned. As if things weren't bad enough, now his two older lovers were gone for two weeks.  
Perfect.

He read the rest of the First's letter, smiling when it became more relaxed and comforting. He promised to call when he could.  
Next was Zack's.

Zack's handwriting was nowhere as neat as Angeal's but still heartwarming. His note said the same thing only in a way Zack would say it.  
The pharse; "it frickin' sucks" or "stupid mission" were repeated often.

Though, his ending was different from Angeal's.

_Left you a present. It's already in the VCR. Speaking of which, I need to get you a DVD player. VCRs suck but that's what they give you cadets..._

Cloud set the notes aside and climbed over the edge of his bed. He looked his machine questionably and saw that, Zack was right, there was a tape in there.  
"Play me." He read out loud. He shurgged and turned on the television, setting it to the right channel. Cloud hesitated before pushing play. What was on this tape anyway? Pushing his fear aside, he pressed play and waited.  
The image was a room, and from the looks of it, Angeal's room.

Cloud found himself blushing. He had been in the First's apartment many times for dinner and casual, as Zack put it, _"playtime"_.  
Then the noises started. A whine that Cloud knew all too well. A shine that sent shivers down his spine and to his groin.  
That whine belonged to a Zackary Fair, 3rd class SOLIDER.  
Then the screen turned to him. Zack was stark naked, leg spread out in the form of v. He moaned as he rubbed at his arousal, his eyes closed and head thrown back.  
It was simply beautiful. Cloud, unknowingly, licked his lips at the sight of raw lust. So this is what Zack planned... to drive Cloud _mad _with desire.

"Like what you see?" Zack chuckled to the camera.

Cloud nodded as if he was talking to him directly. His throat felt dry, his chest hurt. Those blue eyes, fused with mako, started to spark with violet.  
_Oh Gaia...  
_Zack had done this before but never with... a camera. Usually it was messages on his voicemail or texts.

He found his pants unbearably tight against his growing erection. To ease the pain, he unzipped and unbuckled his pants, tossing them aside. With his arousal freed, he continued to watch the screen, his hand trailing down his stomach.

Angeal came into the picture, replacing Zack's hand with his own, kissing down his neck. Cloud closed his eyes for a moment as he let out a soft moan. Staring at a naked Angeal often did this to him. He was just so... thick and... he shivered with pleasure and opened his eyes to watch.

Angeal moved Zack so he was sitting in between his legs. Zack didn't mind having to move as long he. Didn't. Stop.  
Cloud tried to match Angeal's speed with his own. He tried to imagine his hand larger and callous..._oh Gods...  
_"An.. Angeal." Zack whispered, completely lost in pleasure. "I'm...ah!"

Cloud could feel his own orgasm appoarching fast. His movements sped up, his eyes never once leaving the sight of Zack wiggling in Angeal's grasp.  
It was all so much, so fast, _so good._

Angeal chuckled, dark and low. His eyes then turned to the camera in a sharply. His eyes looking at the blonde moaning on the bed.  
"Enjoying yourself, I see." he chuckled as Cloud buckled into his own hand. "You want to come?"_  
"Oh, Gaia, yessss." _Cloud and Zack spoke at the same time. It was like Angeal and Zack really were with him, building him up and up until he was about to boil over.

"Then come," He ordered in husky voice. "Come for me."

Zack came violently in Angeal's hand, screaming the older male's name. Cloud, however, bit his free hand and moaned as he spilled over, white blurring his vision.  
It was over and Cloud became a pile of goo, flowing through the haze as he came down. This had to be the best present he had ever gotten. He had to thank them when they came back.

...Speak of the devil.  
Cloud answered the phone to an excited Zack screaming about how he just kicked some Wutai butt. The blonde chuckled.  
"Hey, did ya get the present?" He could tell he was smiling on the other end.  
"Yes I did." He smiled. "It was... perfect. I needed that, thank you."  
"I'm glad." He heard Zack scream to Angeal that Cloud totally enjoyed the gift and a dark chuckle. "You're welcome."  
"Though," Cloud stood up and looked at his dirty hand. He needed a shower. "I'd like to not have to use my hand when you get back."  
"Can't wait, babe. Love you, oh and Angeal loves you too, he's just busy getting our shit in the tent."  
Cloud smiled.

Yes.  
Cloud had an idea of a thank you gift for the two when they got back. Now where did he put those handcuffs.._?_


End file.
